Falling
by JustAGirlIGuess
Summary: Elliot's life has been on the rocks lately, and with one swift movement it all comes crashing down. And it's all his doing. Read and review. EO? You'll have to read and see.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! I'm going to warn you, what you'll read below will never happen (I'm 99.9% sure, but since I don't own SVU, I cant say I am 100% sure). Please remember, that this is FICTION not something I totally expect to happen. I'm only saying that because I'm sure I'll have my anonymous review give their usual comment, "I cant write, I'm stupid and this will never happen." **

**Anywhooo, I've seen others try smoothing similar to what I have so I'm giving it a shot. **

At 8:00 on a rainy April night, Olivia was at the last place she wanted to be on her "day off". The hospital, waiting for a 15 year old girl to emerge from surgery. Claudia was her first name, her last unknown. According to the paramedic who informed her as she ran inside, four teenage boys had found her sleeping in an alley. The EMT had also mentioned bruising on her upper thigh, a broken nose, too many bruises to count, a broken rib and knees the looked like she'd been kneeling in broken glass.

Now Olivia was playing the waiting game.

Her cellphone buzzed in her pocket, and she whipped it out, hopping it was from her partner. Instead, Cragen's name flashed on the caller ID.

"Benson," she sighed.

"How's the victim?"

"Still in surgery for the rib, they already set her nose"

"Any word on her?"

"Couple weeks in bed, she'll make a full recovery."

"Rape kit?"

"She refused, said she kicked the guy in the face and ran. Did we find any information on her besides her name?"

"None. Munch and Fin talked to the boys, their stories match."

"What are their stories?"

"Found her in the alley." Cragen let out a sigh, "keep me updated."

"Captain wait! Where's my partner?'

"Apparently, he has the flu."

"Apparently?"

"That's what he said; though I find it unusual he's suddenly sick and doesn't sound like it. Did you try calling him?"

"No answer, I didn't want to bug Kathy this late and worry her."

"You might have to. Bye." He hung up and Olivia sighed.

Elliot had been more and more distant. Not telling her anything and ignoring any calls or texts she sent for brief periods. She suspected it was marriage troubles, but when she ran in to Kathy the other day, everything seemed fine. So with a sigh, she pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contact list until she found his number and pushed call.

"Hello?" Kathy answered.

"Hi Kathy, its Olivia."

"Olivia? Why are you calling?"

"Im on a case, and Elliot didn't show so I-"

"He didn't show? He left a couple hours ago!"

"I've only been here for about 45 minutes. Cragen said he called him and Elliot told him he had the flu."

"The flu?"

"Apparently."

"I thought his phone was off because of work." Kathy's voice dropped to a whisper, "d-do you think he's okay?"

"I uh, I'll keep you posted. Thanks." Olivia hung up without giving her an answer.

She honestly didn't know.

Suddenly a doctor called her name and she rushed over.

"Is she okay?"

"Sleeping now, but besides being sore she'll make a full recovery like I mentioned earlier." The middle aged woman sighed.

"Rape kit?'

"Refused, but I did get the chance to check for vaginal trauma and found none. I guess she did barely escape. Any idea on who she is detective?"

"Only her first name."

"Well, I'd like to keep her overnight and maybe for a couple days, give that rib a chance to heel more. It shouldn't be more than that, it wasn't a bad break. I'll let you know when she wakes up."

"Thanks." Olivia sighed and pulled out her phone to inform Cragen on her partner and Claudia.

Meanwhile, Elliot was just walking out of a hotel with a woman behind him struggling to keep up.

"Elliot wait up!"

""I told you, I want to end this. Look we're both married, with kids." He sighed.

"But I love you!" She wailed.

"Love? Look we met in a bar got drunk and hooked up a couple times. That's not love." He raced away while she stood there and cried.

What the hell had he gotten himself into?

Part of him wanted to blame Kathy for being so in love with him when he could barely feel a connection. Another part blamed Olivia for that night, for turning him away, heartbroken and confused. If she didn't, he wouldn't have gone to a bar, got wasted and hooked up with some woman. But he knew the truth; there was no one to blame but himself.

Who he didn't even know anymore.

With a sigh he pulled out his phone and turned in on. 5 missed calls from Olivia, 2 from Cragen and almost 15 from Kathy. He was in deep shit.

With a sigh he dialed home.

"Elliot! What the hell happen-"

"Kathy we need to talk."

"What's wrong?" Her voice was hit with a nervous wave.

"I know this is gonna hurt and shock you, and I really regret it, swear to god I do. But Kathy, I h-had an affair."

"Wh-what?" Her voice was a tangled whisper.

"I was upset, I went to a bar, got drunk and hooked up with some lady. It didn't mean anything, and tonight was the only other time. I swear." His body shook as he confessed.

"Didn't mean anything?" She screeched, "it obviously meant enough to meet again! You selfish son of a bitch! You're crap will be outside, come get it before it goes in the trash. Don't' even think about coming in." Her voice suddenly went from raging mad to choked sobs.

She hung up.

Olivia paced around the hospital when suddenly her phone started to buzz. She sighed with relief when she saw it was Elliot.

"Where the hell have you been? I've heard 20 different stories, and I'm not in the mood for another. Don't lie to me."

"Liv, calm down."

"Calm down? Why the hell should I calm down? I was worried El, what if something happened to you?" She tried to come across as being mad, but her voice sounded protective and scared. "What's wrong with you Elliot?"

"Wrong with me? What about you? After that night, you just shut me out."

"No, you shut me out. I'm done playing your games."

He heard the click of her hanging up, and sighed. He started his car but suddenly stopped, where could he go?

With an angry sigh, Olivia placed back and forth waiting for Claudia to wake up. Suddenly her phone rang again and she puzzled at the caller ID. Kathy?

"Hello?" She answered with curiosity. In the back she could hear tangled sobs.

"Did you know?" Kathy's voice was shaky and filed with choked sobs.

"Know what?"

"About his affair!" She cried, her mouth struggling to form the word that broke her. She didn't even have to say his name, both knew who was being discussed.

"Affair? He had an affair?" Olivia was slow to process this; it was so out of character for her partner.

"Yes! He had a god damn affair!" Kathy sobbed.

"I didn't know." It was a whisper.

Kathy hung up. Olivia stood frozen in shock, when she felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"She's awake detective, but she's a little loopy-ish from the meds and she really isn't in the best condition to talk. I'm sorry."

"Is she that upset?" Olivia sighed, she wasn't about to push her.

"Yes, she begged me to ask you. All she wants is a little peace."

"I understand, but we will need to talk tomorrow."

"She knows. Good night."

"Night." Olivia gave a strained smile.

She turned and was almost to the door when her phone buzzed. She sighed at the caller ID.

"Benson." Her voice was icy.

"Liv, I uh don't have anywhere to stay tonight." Elliot blurted, shaking the entire time.

"Let me tell you something, you have balls Stabler to call and ask if you can stay the night after all the shit you've been giving me, and what you did to your wife. If you can even call her that for much longer. But sure, use your key." She said her voice a numbing cold.

Not wanting to hear his reply, she hung up and left. Walking in she found him sitting uncomfortably on her couch, TV on but his attention elsewhere.

"Hey." He said.

"Hey." Her voice was emotionless as she dropped her bag on the floor and hung her coat up.

"So I take it Kathy called you."

"Yeah, what the hell where you thinking? You had a perfectly good marriage! I can't even begin to describe how upset she is," Olivia stood there, hands on hip shaking her head, you had a wonderful marriage, then you go off with some whore!"

"I just-"

"You were too busy thinking about yourself."

"No, I was thinking about you. Like always." His voice was hateful and chilling.

"What do I have to do with this?"

"Do you know when I met her? Do you know the night I first hooked up with her?" He stood up, his voice was steady but burning with rage. He moved slowly towards her.

"No." Her answer was simple and she attempted to seem calm but failed.

"The night you kicked me out flat on my ass. The night you wouldn't even hear me out."

"So this is my fault?" Anger restored in her voice. "Because I wouldn't be your whore that night, you found someone else?"

"Liv, that's not what I meant." He had screwed up, again.

"No, that's exactly what you meant. You came here that night, married, wanting lord knows what from me. When I said no, you got if from another woman. She was just you're replacement whore for me! If I had put out that night, none of this would be happening. Isn't that right?" She said, her voice making him cringe. He had hurt her.

"Olivia, no that's not what I meant. Liv look at me," He lightly grabbed her arm and turned her towards himself, "just let me-"

"Don't touch me!" She said, voice a mixture of numbing iciness and boiling anger.

"Then listen to me! Olivia just listen to me god damn it!"

"Why? Hearing what you say isn't gonna change what you did Elliot!"

"Just drop it okay!" He shouted

"I'm sure that's familiar to say. Is that what you would say to Kathy when she wanted to talk? When she wanted to know why you couldn't touch her because you had already gotten enough?" She replied in an icy know-it-all tone she used for perps.

A burning rage flamed within him. Her voice, her attitude, her face, the way she thought she knew it all, it drove him mad. He could just hit-no. He couldn't think that! This was Olivia! His best friend, partner, and the person he loved. He just wanted that smug face and attitude gone. He wanted the woman he fell in love with back.

But if her confession was true. The one she made before kicking him out, if it was true…

If it was true then he was as sure as the sun shone she wanted the man she fell in love with back.

"Olivia, I only hooked up with her twice! I didn't sext her, spend time with her or anything else! I just needed something, just something where I didn't have to worry about anything!" He exploded, but it wasn't enough to release all the anger still burning inside.

She stood in front of him, face inches from him. He could feel her breath, hot with anger, cool with attitude, breathe strong on him. She smelled like lavender, he was sure it was her body wash. Her hair looked silk soft and he was tempted to brush back a strand that had fallen out of place, but she'd probably smack him. She just looked so, beautiful. Her anger was sexy. He tried to clear his mind, this wasn't the time to be thinking about how much he wanted her.

"It doesn't matter what you didn't do, it matters what you did do. You, a married Christian man had sex with a dirty little skank." Her anger and coolness mixed in a way that had made him madder than he had ever been before.

So as his anger boiled over all the little things she had done in the past weeks that had hurt and pissed him off gathered together. As they formed one massive ball of anger and furry, they took over and controlled him like a puppet on a string. It ate him up in a second's time.

And in another seconds me he rose up his hands, grabbed her arms tight and threw her back hard trying not to cry out as he watched her stumble backwards. He let himself go.

***Gasp*! I know right? Maybe if I get some reviews, you can find out what happens next ;) Story alerts are also highly welcomed, but reviews will get you a new chapter quicker. I'm not going to tell you if this is EO or not, because you might be like "oh it doesn't matter, they'll end up together anyway." So I guess you just have to read and find out(:**

**Soo, how was you're religious holiday celebrated in the month of December? My Christmas was pretty good except for that part where I was forced to go to my step dad's friends house for dinner. I had mashed potatoes and gravy and a roll on a ghetto styrofoam tray. Delicious...**

**P.S I have a new Criminal Intent one-shot that could use some love(: so if you ever used to watch or anything, it's there. It's called Blurs and I actually really like it. Read it please?(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just so I don't have to deal with hater reviews (which I probably will, but still) this is a piece that is entirely, 100% FICTION! This will NEVER happen, I know Elliot would NEVER do this, but it's FICTIONAL STORY so please for the love of god do NOT give me crap about it. Don't like? Great for you, but don't give me shit about it saying I'm stupid. I accept constructive criticism, but calling me stupid is NOT that! I don't want to have it where you have to be logged in because I understand sometimes you don't feel like logging in. Here's a fair warning though, I will if needed.**

**Got it? Please say yes[: I own nothing, enjoy[:**

Her eye's locked within her partners, Olivia could feel herself stumble back and her legs suddenly turn to mush as she hit a lamp. She could feel her body hit the floor and the sound of her body mixed with the "thump" of the lamp falling backwards and hitting the wall.

As she rested her head against the cool wooden floor, she could hear the shaky footsteps of Elliot make their way over to her. She saw a trembling hand reach out and with scared fingers she lightly grasped it and pulled herself up.

She could hear him talk, his wording not collecting in her mind. She heard her name, once, twice since she wasn't quite comprehending. She looked up at him and he resembled a scared little boy, his eyes dancing around frantically, and the slight shake to his body.

She heard the word sorry, again and again. Anger fumed throughout. Sorry? Is that all she got?

But she tried to remain calm a she lifted up her hand and brought it across his face so hard it stung and his cheek was bright red. She breathed in slowly and counted to ten.

"That was for Kathy, you cheating bastard."

She slapped him again, just as hard as before.

"That's for pushing me, don't ever touch me again."

And harder than she could ever thought was possible, she slapped him again, his cheek now a stinging red.

"And that's for not only breaking my trust, but ruining the best thing I've ever had."

His hand slowly came up to his cheek, and he tried not to wince as he touched the burning skin.

"Liv I-"

"Leave."

"But-"

"Get out Elliot, now." Her voice was not one to argue with so he made his way to the door.

He looked back before leaving; she stood there, still in the middle of the room, not even giving off the slightest movement.

He made his way to his car and slammed the door hard once he was in. Looking in the mirror, he saw his bright, burning red cheek and sighed.

"Damn it Olivia." He growled and started his car but stopped.

He had no place to go.

Olivia lowered herself into the hot water and sighed, waiting for the hot, bath water to calm her down. The day's events raced throughout, stressing her out and making her mad.

She didn't' care about what time it was or she had work in the morning, All she needed was to relax, a luxury she hadn't been able to afford lately.

The next day, Elliot walked into the precinct, still in his clothes from yesterday with the exception of a hoodie he found in his car. His eyes were drowning in heavy, black circles that showed no sign of sleep. No sooner had he taken a few steps inside, Cragen's voice boomed loudly.

"Stabler! My office, now!" His voice left no room for arguing, and had Elliot not heard that voice before, it would've scared the shit out of him.

Olivia's head merely gave the slightest raise as she saw her partner walk in. Her eyes too, showed signs of no sleep and overall she came across as tense and moody.

It was going to be one of those days…

Elliot had closed the door to his captain's office and taken no more than two steps when Cragen sent him a harsh glare and spoke.

"Where the hell were you yesterday? So far I've heard the flu from you, your partner didn't know," he paused and looked his detective in the eye, "and according to Kathy, you were sleeping with some hooker."

"Kathy ca-called?" He asked meekly.

"She said she didn't want to talk to you, but today around 3:00 the kids will be in school and she'll be working a shift so you can get your stuff."

"Oh."

"So I assume you were with a hooker, not deathly ill like you told me or just too lazy to come in. Am I correct?"

"She wasn't a hooker." He mumbled.

"It doesn't matter what the hell she was, you cheated on your god damn wife Elliot! Not only that-"

"My personal business doesn't concern you captain." Elliot objected, and knew right away it was a pretty stupid thing to do. Cragen's face turned from mad to pissed off in about three seconds and his voice lowered dangerously low.

"Not only that, you didn't come to the scene of the crime or the hospital, leaving your partner alone to cover your ass. You lied to me Elliot, scared the shit out of Kathy when Olivia called and you weren't there and I'm pretty sure you worried Olivia as well. You've been slipping, distant lately and all together a shitty detective. Pull your act together and watch yourself." His words were hard and cold, but the truth.

Which gave Elliot a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I want your partner in here so I can hear how far we are and you can catch up." Cragen waved him out, "go get her."

Elliot closed his door and made his way to his partner and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Liv, Cragen wants to talk to us." His voice was quiet and he tried to come off as gentle, Olivia could hear something off in his voice and she figured he just got a lecture and was a little worked up.

Served him right.

She merely stood up, brushed off his touch and looked him in the eye.

"It's Olivia." Her voice was cold and showed no other emotion. She turned on her heel and made her way to the captain's office, leaving her partner standing statue still as the reality that he had lost her sunk in.

When both were inside the office with the door shut tightly behind them and Olivia had distanced herself a few feet away from Elliot, Cragen looked up.

"Where are we?" The question was obviously directed at Olivia although a glare was sent her partners' way.

"Doctor said she'll need a few more days; give the rib a chance to heel more. No vaginal trauma or-"

"I know that Olivia, you had already told me that. Did she wake up?"

"Yes," Olivia said slowly, knowing in a minute Cragen would have her ass for not talking to the victim.

"And? What did she say?"

"I didn't talk to her." Olivia admitted in a small voice.

"Why the hell not?"

"She was severely upset; she had begged the doctor not to have me talk to her. Also the doctor said she was a little off from the meds and honestly not in the best condition. But I uh just called, she's awake. I was about to head over there, just waiting for my partner." She cast a slight glance in his direction, "to arrive, I didn't want to go without him since he already missed so much."

"You're right, he has." Cragen turned his eyes towards Elliot and Olivia sighed a breath of relief, she was off the hook, "Olivia catch him up to speed with the other details I already know. Go talk to Claudia; find out who she really is."

Elliot was partly out the door, Olivia a few steps behind him when they heard Cragen speak.

"Remember what I said Elliot, or I really will have your ass." His voice was stern and right away Elliot responded with a shaky "yes captain", before dashing away to his desk.

Olivia grabbed a light coat, downed the rest of her coffee and avoided eye contact with her partner.

"Let's go."

The car ride was silent, after Olivia had to quiet Elliot a few times, and an uncomfortable awkwardness neither had ever felt so strong between them. Olivia dawned a pouting face and stubbornly kept her gaze strictly out her window as her body was turned towards the side as much as the seat belt would allow. Elliot kept his eyes on the road, stealing glances over to his partner every so often.

He still couldn't deny that her anger was…a turn on.

Finally, he worked up the courage to talk again and hopped she wouldn't shut him up.

"Aren't you supposed to be catching me up on what's happened?" He asked slowly and calmly.

"Maybe you should've just shown up, then we wouldn't have to be doing this." Her tone was icy and as she spoke she turned her head towards him and their eyes met. He hadn't seen the anger so strong and evident on her face like this in a long time.

"Maybe you should stop being a bitch," his words were formed coolly and slowly, "and just tell me."

"Maybe you should stop being an inconsiderate bastard and learn some respect." She somehow managed to turn even more and he knew the conversation was over and there was no way in hell she would catch him up to speed.

Great.

They finally arrived and after flashing the badge and some talking, they ended up in front of Claudia's hospital room. Olivia gave a slight knock and there was a silence for a minute before a voice answered.

"W-who is it?" A shaky voice asked.

"Claudia, this is detective Benson and Stabler. Hon, we're from the special victims unit. Can we come in?"

"Y-yeah," the voice replied, a little steadier. Olivia opened the door and the two stepped inside.

Laying in the hospital bed was a teenage girl with bruised arms, a long scratch leading from the begging of her right cheek to her chin, a black eye and tangled, light brown hair with natural lighter brown and blond highlights, that stopped about three inches below her shoulder.

Olivia took the seat nearest the bed and Elliot moved behind her, noticing her slightly tense up as he did so. He let a silent sigh pass, the reality sinking in even more about how much he screwed up.

"Hey Claudia, I'm Olivia and this is my partner Elliot. We're here to talk about last night, okay?" Olivia's voice was steady and soft.

"On one condition."

"Condition?" Elliot asked, his eyebrows raised.

"I can't- uh won't tell you who did this to me." Claudia replied, breaking her unsteady eye contact with Olivia and suddenly becoming interested in her hands. Olivia let the tiniest sigh escape her lips.

"Sweetie, if you know who did this you have to tell me. It's the only way we can put them away so they never hurt you again. If you don't tell me, then you'll never have your day in court and there would really be no point in us being here."

"You can leave then." She suggested, her head turned away. Stabler sighed and moved himself closer to her.

"Claudia, look at your arms. Those scratches? He did that to you. That broken rib? He did that to you. That broken nose? He did that to you. The black eye? He did that and more to you. Why would you want to protect him? He doesn't deserve to be free, he deserves to go to jail for brutally attacking you and almost raping you. You deserve to move past this, to not be scared. Tell me who he is, please." Stabler said his tone steady and firm, but also protective and gentle.

"Detective Stabler is right. Honey, you have to tell us. I promise you'll be safe, all you have to do is tell me who did this and what happened, and I will personally slap the handcuffs on him and shove him to the back of the police car. He will never touch you again." Olivia looked Claudia in the eyes, gaining her trust as the teen sighed.

"My volleyball coach, David West, he did this to me. He's a family friend too; he went to middle and high school with my dad. My parents are on vacation, and there was no one else to stay with, so they called him." Claudia was on the verge of tears as her body shook and her eyes turned red and watered," he was like a dad to me! I had trusted him so much, he was like family. How could he hurt me?" She looked in Olivia's eyes as she said this, her body shaking with sobs.

Olivia felt her eyes start to water, she could feel her pain. She knew what it was like to have someone you trusted you're life with, someone who was your un- biological family (and Olivia's case, someone you loved), hurt you.

"I don't know sweetie," She gave Claudia a sad smile, "but I'm so sorry you could have someone who you placed so much trust in, who you loved like family, hurt you. No one deserves that." Olivia kept a hard stare at Elliot as she said this, "But I can promise you, just stay strong and you'll make it through this." Olivia squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

Elliot stood and watched as his partner tried not to cry as Claudia told her story, and wondered why this particular victim and her story was making her cry. Sure, this had been a pretty bad assault, but they'd seen worse.

Then ano^ther thought wandered into his head, something for as long as he'd know Olivia, he'd never wondered. Something her never wondered when she lost Calvin, when she went undercover at Sealview, when her mom died, when there was a gun to his head, when she was in the car accident with Kathy and a million more times when Olivia's life was basically, well pretty damn shitty.

He wondered how strong she really could be.

**Review, and like mentioned earlier, please understand the time and effort put into writing and if you wanna hate, do it respectively, by that I mean don't call me stupid or a idiot. Seriously, it's just plain rude. I read things that I don't like because of parings or whatever, but I'm a big enough person not to waste their time reading a hate review and my time writing it. Please, just hear me out , kay?**

**Story time!- I'm getting braces, Feb.15th, for a year to a year and a half, top and bottom, with rubber bands. But they'll be enterily clear, so its not too bad as for as looking stupid goes but as for pain? I'm probably gonna die...thrilling...**


End file.
